Playing with Fire
by Erin-Starlight
Summary: Darkdevil has always walked the line between justice and vengeance. He's acted as something as a mentor to Spider-Girl. But how can he find the line when trying to mentor someone in greater need? MC2 verse. Spoilers for Spider-Girl The End


**A/N:** _SPOILERS for Spider-Girl The End._

Work was finally over and Reilly Tyne was going home. The day had been nerve grating, filled with condescending white collar elites. Overly self indulgent pampered clients that had little to no morals to speak of and didn't give a damn what "silly bylines" of the law they broke. They had the money to buy their way out of just about anything. Reilly prided himself in his ability to keep his temper when he was on the job but today marked a near miss. There was only so much he could take of their attitude and veiled insults. Worse yet it made him have doubts about the legal system. No, he had never been naive about the problems the system was plagued with but it sickened him to think these people could afford the best money could buy while his mother was still locked away. Where was the justice in that?

Matt was sure to have his own views on the matter but Reilly wasn't up to hearing it. Overly frustrated and thoroughly annoyed it seemed obvious that his usual cure all method of violence and snark was in order. Only Reilly didn't feel like prowling the city as Darkdevil even as an outlet for his pent up emotion. All he wanted was a moment of respite from the crazy super villains, and the criminals they were apparently representing. Lately nothing brought his restless spirit any peace. Any supposed success on the streets rang hollow compounded with the restricts on the law...well it all felt like one giant defeat. Not even the odd appearance of May did more than momentarily distract him from his troubled thoughts.

What was he really accomplishing with crime fighting and studying law? He'd stop a murder from being committed only to have the attacker released because of a technicality. It was starting to feel like one drawn out circular battle that kept on repeating. And for what? What rewards had his endeavors sown? Not many, that was for sure. It wasn't that Reilly felt he should receive anything personally but he would have liked some reassurance that he wasn't wasting his time in some futile pursuit. Throwing down his briefcase he flipped through the channels hoping for something to take his mind off the current state of his life.

No such luck. The news was covering the latest Avengers brawl making it seem epic (it wasn't, he was there.) That left a handful of reality shows, game shows and sitcoms. Settling for the least grating Reilly sat through a made for tv movie. Having ignored the commercials he wasn't sure what this one was about. Barely paying attention through the first ten minutes he was vaguely aware of it having one of those "unplanned for pregnancy" plots. Only when the teary eyed confessions started does the storyline line of "separated at birth" come through. And...it's not fair. On the screen the family is warm, accepting and all the things he's never known.

While it serves it's purpose of making him forget the aggravations of work it reminds him painfully of other failures. Reilly supposed one of the reasons he dragged his feet with telling the Parkers the truth was because he needed some validation. As if having them accept him as Darkdevil meant that they really could come to care for him. After Kaine left him it seemed important to have that part be seen first. It was easy to accept the best in people but so much harder to take the bad along with the good. If they did take to the worst side of him then it would have been so much easier to open up. That plan wasn't panning out like he had hoped. "Uncle Pete" hated him and Reilly couldn't blame him. A lot of days he didn't like himself.

May had her own life and he knew he'd have to be content with his small aloof role in it. Even Kaine was busy these days, rarely seeing his nephew and not calling to check up as often. As a result Reilly felt lonely and depressed. A freak with no where to go much less belong. Sad to think that an ex-murderer like Kaine could find himself a niche and he couldn't. Of course he had accepted his fate as a loner at the tender age of thirteen so this really shouldn't come as a shock. Hmm maybe he should go out for a quick teleport to clear his head. All this brooding was starting to get to him.

With the simple purpose of getting some fresh air (as fresh as it got in New York at any rate) Darkdevil went out for the night. The plan was just to mindlessly prowl the rooftops not an actual patrol. He stayed away from Spider-Girls' usual haunts and even a few of the LadyHawks hot spots. While his evening rooftop hopping took him into the Buzzs' usual paroling area Darkdevil knew the chances of seeing the hero were pretty slim. The Buzz didn't look for trouble as often as other heroes. He suspected it was partly to do with picking up information on police scanners and partly Buzzs' own lack of attention to detail.

Fate had other plans in store for the dark avenger than an evening stroll. Screams rang out and with a resigned sigh Darkdevil moved towards the ruckus. Normally this part of the city never had more than a purse snatching to worry about. Even so he had never been one to turn his back on a crime especially on the off chance it was more serious than he anticipated. Turning the corner the fleeing citizens catches his sight first. He knows where the danger's supposed to come from but it takes him longer to see what the trouble is. When he finally spots it Darkdevil thinks the shadows have come alive. For some reason the supernatural seemed to be drawn to him. Go figure.

Leaping down for a closer view he can see the form ripple like water before sharp tendrils spring out to haphazardly claw at anything in sight. He knows with grim certainty it's a symbiote. The details of how and why don't matter in that moment, only protecting innocent lives. For once luck is on his side with no bystanders for it to threaten. Now he just has to make sure it doesn't take anyone as it's new host. Flames work nicely against such creatures and (according to what he's heard) the hellfire he provides has an even greater effect.

As much as he hates being the one to take on a life form that almost killed him it's still his job to protect people. And he's never been one to back down from a fight. Teleporting right next to the thing might have seemed reckless but he was prepared this time. Without Spider-Girls' safety or another foe to distract him. Hopefully the fight would be out of this thing once the flames got near it. Then he supposed...chucking it into a furnace? Darkdevil didn't fancy having another Carnage situation on their hands. Perhaps it was possible for someone to tame it like Normie but he didn't want the thing on the streets. It didn't matter in the end because the black oozing form did something so unexpected Darkdevil completely forgot his previous plans. It screamed. A horrible human like cry and even worse: it was a voice he recognized.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I'MSORRYI'MSORRY!"

It was Mays' voice, sounding tortured and nearly insane. No-it couldn't be. "-April?!"

Twisting and turning she seemed to struggle to retain a human shape. The results were feeble, looking more like a charred featureless doll. The strain of the effort appeared to be too much for her and she collapsed in front of the horrified hero. This was his fault for blinding attacking but how was he to know? April was supposed to be dead. But since when had that stopped anyone from coming back? He should have thought before he-

Sickened and guilt ridden Darkdevil tried to consider his options. Yes he was going to get her help but how? He couldn't just drop her off at the Parkers place. Bringing her to the Avengers or other groups would put the familys' secret on the line. The only person he could think of was Kaine but for reasons Darkdevil never thought too hard on the clone harbored a deep distrust of the girl. (The irony wasn't lost on him.)

Kaine...of course...that gave him an idea. Gently picking up the figure (he tried not to stare at her eerily blank face) Darkdevil mentally calculated how far away they were. Teleporting was out of the question and he suspected that normal medical treatment would be rendered useless on someone that was a hybrid like April. Taking to the rooftops for speed he mentally prepared himself for the procedure of the regeneration tubes. He tried not to focus on anything besides that process. All that mattered then was making sure April was healed. Afterward? He'd worry about telling the Parkers about her, seeing she was brought in and all the other things he wasn't ready to consider. When he reaches his destination everything was automatic without having to truly study the right buttons.

Then April was in a stasis tube just like she's been for most of her life. Depressed by such a bleak thought Darkdevil took to pacing. He's vaguely aware how long this should take to heal wounds but not exactly sure how long it will be for a half symbiote. It seems like it should be shorter, right? All too soon hours have passed without a change. He's all too aware that work will begin in a few hours and he'll have to leave. Mr. Nelson had personally asked him to help deal with those irksome pampered clients. Much as he rather stay he had given his word. Vowing to check back during his lunch break Darkdevil teleported home in time for Reilly Tyne to get ready for work.

By lunch time Reilly had enough of the bothersome rich twits and sneaks out before one of them could corner him with their lunch order. He overheard another unfortunate intern get trapped with that fate. But he had more important things to attend to than worrying who wanted their coffee black. Not bothering to change into his other work clothes he arrived at one of Kaines' old labs hoping he didn't miss anything. With the weekend off he'd have some time to properly look after April. What came next was still up in the air. From what little he gleamed Peter Parker wouldn't be thrilled to have the girl returned. He doubted the sibling rivalry between the girls would help either. Who else would take her in?

Handing her over to the authorities ran the risk of endangering Spider-Girl since April had the same face as May. He also got the impression that she wouldn't do well in confinement. For now she was his responsibility, he had unknowingly harmed her and taken it upon himself to heal her. Guilt played a role in his decision to go this far without alerting anyone. Hopefully it wouldn't end up as bad as Spider-Girl choice to let the Faces go. No, we would trend carefully with this.

Peering into the tube it looked like the healing process was starting to take affect. The formerly empty space where a face should be had a vague outline of a nose and mouth. Five elongated sponge-y fingers are even taking shape on the too long tendrils that should be limbs. The rest of his day was a rush of noise and tiresome errands. Having the edge on the other interns he knows how to maneuver himself out of the more annoying tasks. This cuts his hours in half and gets most of the actual work (not the glorified personal assistant busy work) out of the way.

Not waiting to grab something to eat, nor sleep he checks in on April as soon as he's off. After seeing her more fully formed face he sneaks back to his place for a quick shower (the lingering stench of expensive liquor and cigars needed to be purged.) Darkdevil is back before night falls but not to fight crime. Instead he stands watch over the injuried girl that had no where else to turn. Just like he had once been looked over by Kaine before he was abandoned at the first sign of trouble. He refuses to leave her to the same fate.

Strolling down his text messages due to boredom Darkdevil reread the one Buzz (the only one besides Spider-Girl that bothered to text him) left when he made a frantic plea for help. For whatever reason Buzz seemed to think that he was the only one that could deal with supernatural forces. After leading a quick assist Darkdevil gladly gave him Strange and Magus' numbers. Just because he was part demon didn't mean he knew incantations. The other texts were from May, a few he still hadn't read due to his own hurt feelings and the others started due to her accidently sending a text to him instead of one of her friends. (Although he didn't know why she had to give her school friends the same number that she used as Spider-Girl. It sounded like some ridiculous premise to a sitcom just waiting to happen.)

He had of course responsed to her text with sarcasm and much to his surprise she kept replying to him apparently enjoying the conversation as much as he had. At least he assumed she had but she had never texted, left messages or simply tried to call him to chat afterward. Sometimes May seemed to understand what he was trying to do. She thanked him for his efforts a couple of times and he knows he let his concern slip past his defenses more than once. Regardless of how much progress he thought he was making she'd be aggravated with him when they next met or claim he never had faith in her. And Darkdevil would reexamine what was said to wonder if he was sending out the wrong message. If their costumed relationship couldn't stay stable then surely revealing the truth to her wouldn't help.

In the next room glass crackled announcing April awakening from her slumber. If Kaine ever checked the place he'd be furious at the destruction of another regeneration chamber. Not that Darkdevil could blame April for detesting the enclosed tubes. With a sigh he slipped back into the lab ready for the usual family fight. Only April didn't look ready to attack anyone much less put up any resistance. She rocked back and forth babbling to herself. He stayed rooted to his spot as her shoulders shook and sobs tore through the empty chamber. She didn't respond to anything he said.

Carrying her to one of the med beds Reilly checked her vitals for any change. As far as he could tell she was physically fine. April didn't touch the food he left. In fact, she didn't say or do anything during the first night. He stayed in a room not far off ready to be there if she needed anything. In the morning he checked on her before he could get anything for himself. The food was gone and Aprils' eyes seemed more alert. She watched him carefully as he sat down across from her waiting for him to make a move.

"How do you feel?"

"About how you'd expect considering I was blown up and everyone hates me." It was then that he noticed the drab outfit she had chosen for herself. It had none of her personality and reflected her dark mood perfectly. "You didn't have to save me."

"I didn't want you to die. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have attacked-"

"Why not? I attacked you before." The coy miss-innocent route from before was gone. April seemed far older than she should be, as if she were emotionally and physically drained from years of fighting inner demons. Was this a trick or had something about that day truly changed her?

"Like I said life is about choosing the way you will live. Each day you're faced with that choice. You chose to save Mays' life."

A twisted smile formed on the girls' face. "...Only when I realized it was the only real choice any of us had."

Her voice sounded distant as if she was speaking about something else entirely. "...Do you want me to take you home?"

Long untamed inky black hair hid her expression from him but he saw her shake her head. "I can't go back. I-I ruined everything. I don't deserve to go back. I hurt mo-I hurt everyone. I can't fix what I've done."

"No, but you can better your life and those around you. It won't be easy but it is possible. Do you want to make amends?"

A fragile look dawned on Aprils' face as if she wasn't sure if she dare hope. A memory of Kaine reaching out for him with the same expression flashed in his minds' eye. Kaine had never tried to better himself for Reilly. No, May had that magic touch with helping reform others. But maybe it was his turn to try.

"I don't think I can...I can't bring back the people I k-killed."

Fat tears streamed down her face. He knew he wasn't the best at dealing with this sort of thing. How could he be when few people ever gave comfort to him? "Maybe not but you can become someone stronger. You can help others while you strive for that goal. All you need to do is take that first step and accept help."

Glancing up at him April slowly extended her hand to meet his. A smile slowly split her face as he squeezed her hand. She sniffed."You know you're a lot cooler than I thought you'd be."

He tsked. "There's a lot about me you don't know young lady."

April snorted as he wagged his finger at her. Wiping her tears away she took a deep breath. "Okay teach, what's the first lesson?"

"Control."


End file.
